Bittersweet Symphony
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: It's Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. She's accepted into several advanced classes, dealing with the fact that Voldemort is planning a war, being continually pestered by a certain Slytherin, oh...and she's dating the best Seeker in the world.HGDM
1. Summer Lovin'

Title: Bittersweet Symphony

Author: Migdalia

Pairing: Hermione/Viktor, Hermione/Draco

Summary: Hermione and Viktor are getting serious…Harry, Ron, and Draco are not liking this one bit all with different reasons.

_Chapter 1: Summer Lovin'_

Hermione Granger sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express deep in thought while playing with something in her hand. She was staring out the window looking at the rainy atmosphere. It brought a dim light in the train and it was quieter on the train as usual. Hermione found that the rain made people usually sleepier and grumpier. Ron was sleeping across the seats occasionally snoring loudly, and Harry was trying to find the trolley for treats as long as going to the bathroom. But Hermione concluded that he was just possibly trying to find the Ravenclaw beauty Cho Chang.

She was currently deep in thought about her…I guess she could call him that now…her _boyfriend_. It felt so weird to even think that. She was 15, soon to be 16 and he was 19. Well out of school and on to travel the world continuing with his professional Quidditch career. She recalled their last conversation when he had visited her at her home.

_The Grangers dropped him off at the train station. Her father looked on with disapproval as Hermione and Viktor walked out of sight towards the platform. Not because Viktor was disrespectful, but because his little girl was going out with a man._

_So Hermione walked with Viktor who was carrying his trunk in one arm and holding her hand in another. The train station was certainly crowded. That would make sense. The summer holiday was coming to an end. Viktor stopped near platform 12 ½ at least that's what it said to magical beings. It would take him to his Quidditch Team house._

_The two turned to each other. Hermione looked up at the 6'3 Bulgarian Seeker. She looked so tiny compared to his bulk frame and tough exterior. They locked eyes._

"_Viktor I want you to know something" said Hermione swallowing. She had been working on this speech for the last three days and she couldn't mess up now. It wasn't fair to him._

"_Yes Ninny" he said softly. _

"_I enjoyed these past two weeks" she said. "I really did, it was really nice that you came and met my parents and the Yule Ball last year was great but I know that I can't give you what you need. I can't be like the other women you used to be with…I'm not a woman…I'm just a girl, a modest girl and…"_

_She trailed off no longer looking at him but playing with her fingers. Tears filled her eyes blurring her vision._

"_Iz that vhat youv been worried about?" he asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard of._

_Hermione sighed. "You don't have to…to keep this up. I want you to enjoy yourself and I don't want you to feel tied up. Not to someone who can't give her whole self to you"_

_She felt his gently touch on her chin and he brought her face up to meet his gaze again. Hermione blinked, two thick tears fell down her cheeks._

"_If you think that I just vant you for sex you are vrong" he said in his thick Bulgarian accent. It had been very stressful for him to speak English his whole visit. Though he did let out his string of Bulgarian curse words when he had a chance to practice Quidditch. "I could have any woman…vit snap of my fingers. But I vatched you…in the library"_

_Hermione smiled at that thought. It was nice to be wanted… Viktor let go of her hand and slipped something off his finger. Time was running out. He opened her hand, placed something in it and closed it again. Hermione looked at it and gasped slightly._

"_Viktor I can't take this" she said shaking her head yet admiring it. "It's your Quidditch Cup ring"_

_She looked at it. It had the symbol of his team on the left side engraved with the date of their Championship win. On the right side with his name engraved and a golden snitch engraved below that. A huge red ruby sat squarely in the middle. The ring was made of out real gold._

"_And I vant you to hold it for me" he said squeezing her hand. "I'll come back for it"_

_Hermione nodded. Viktor looked at the huge clock at the train station. "I've got to go now"_

"_Ok" whispered Hermione. _

_He bent down and Hermione tensed slightly at the move, as his lips fell upon hers. She stood slightly on her toes to get leverage. Her face started to grow hot. PDAs wasn't something she was a fan of. It was a soft and slow kiss and Viktor forced his tongue into her mouth. She put her hands on either side of his scruffy face and then pulled back breathing a little heavily._

_Her lips were red and swollen. _

"_Owl me" she said. _

"_I'll try every veek" said Viktor grabbing his trunk from the ground and walking away from her towards the wall. He never turned back to look at her as he disappeared and she was left at the platform in the center of the mass of people touching her lips and grasping the ring._

The ring was now on a golden chain on Hermione's neck. It was going to be quite hard to put it under her uniform with the tie but she promised herself she would wear it everyday. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't see someone come in the compartment and then heard a voice.

_Rictusempra!_

Hermione jumped and looked towards the intruder. She saw Draco Malfoy and his cronies behind him. He was pointing his wand at Ron who had awoken and was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry did I wake you Weasel!" said Draco with obvious humor and malice in his voice.

Hermione stood up angrily while hiding her chain underneath her black hoodie.

"You're such a prick, ferret" barked Hermione while grabbing her wand and pointing it at the platinum blonde Slytherin.

"Ooo such harsh words from the Mudblood" said Draco. "Just because she kissed a boy she's all womanly now"

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled behind him making Hermione turn red with anger and embarrassment. She looked at Ron who was now turning purple and gasping for air.

"Reverse it or I'll tell McGonagall" said Hermione. "You wouldn't want to get detention on your first day as Prefect would you?"

Draco just sent her a cold glare before turning to the redhead and muttered the reversal.

"Now as you weren't invited get out"

"Like I would come in here without a good reason"

Hermione scoffed and Draco just ignored it…for the time being.

"We have to make the patrols and advise everyone to get dressed" said Draco still holding his cold sneer at Hermione.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Filthy Mudblood" muttered Draco before leaving and slamming the compartment door shut behind him.

"I swear one of these days" cursed Ron as he stood up.

"Yeah well we better get dressed" said Hermione still facing the compartment door.

"For crying out loud where's Harry?" asked Ron. "I'm starved!"

* * *

Ok so how was it? This is my first HP and Hermione/Draco fanfic ever!Please review it will only help me to update faster and get better. It's hard writing Viktor's dialogue. Sheesh, i tried to research the dialect but no luck so far. Don't worry this will be Draco/Hermione, but the first part will be Hermione/Viktor.


	2. Did she or didn't she?

A/N: So yeah this story is changing in an all new and improved direction. I have outlines for every month so far. It's going to get darker and the sequel is planned out also. Alright so please take the time to review. A lot of views, favs, and alerts on it! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2: _Did she or didn't she?_

"Pretty frightful isn't it?" muttered Ginny as she stood in Hermione's bedroom looking out the window (Prefects had their own bedrooms).

Hermione closed her drawer after putting away the last of her clothes. "Yes, it is"

It was still pouring outside. Ginny was commenting on the vicious attacks by the Death Eaters and Voldemort. The war wasn't too far away now. They all knew despite Dumbledore's stern warnings he was going to keep school in high spirits. Ginny swept her long, shiny red hair behind her shoulder and crossed her arms leaning against the wall. Hermione sat on the bed sighing. Ginny's eye caught a picture frame on Hermione's nightstand. She walked over to it and picked it up.

It was of Hermione gushing as Viktor gave her a peck on the cheek. They looked like they were at some kind of festival.

"I know we couldn't owl each other much" said Ginny placing the picture back on the nightstand. "How was Viktor's visit?"

"It was as good as it could be" said Hermione. "He stayed with us and well it was just amazing how much he knew about muggle stuff. We went to places, he took me to expensive restaurants, and we had a picnic where it rained but it was great none the less. He tried to teach me Quidditch"

Ginny smirked. "How did that go?"

Hermione made a face. "I practically hovered only five feet off the ground. I refused to go any higher"

"I never knew you flew" inquired Ginny.

"I don't" said Hermione shaking her head. "Hence the fact that I hovered"

Ginny shrugged. "You don't know what you're missing but go ahead, continue"

"I would have taken him to The Burrow but with everything going on and he didn't have much time with me…"

"It's okay" assured Ginny. The red head really meant that. If Viktor had walked in hand and hand with the girl Ron fancied for almost 4 years Ginny was sure he would have hexed the fellow.

Hermione started to braid her full, curly hair for bed. She was feeling awfully tired. It was almost 9 in the evening anyway and though O.W.L s were now over from which she had done exceptionally well it was time to get ready for N.E.W.T.S.

"Well he asked me to go to Bulgaria again" continued Hermione.

"And?"

"I told him I'd think about it" she answered. "I don't think it would be a great idea to leave when the Wizarding World is basically under attack"

"Exactly" interrupted Ginny. "What if this is your last chance? You've been with Viktor for a little while. You've known him a long while. I mean you do care for him right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes I do"

She finished her second braid.

"I didn't mean to sound so down" apologized Ginny. "I can't believe I said that"

"It's alright Gin" said Hermione getting up and getting her pajamas out. "The thing is I'm afraid Viktor will want more from me"

"He didn't try to push you did he?" asked Ginny getting slightly defensive.

Hermione smiled. "No"

She had to admit Ginny was a great friend. Her personality as well as her looks was just fiery. She was a darn good witch too, her specialty with hexes. People knew not to mess with Ginny Weasley. Even the Slytherins who were quick to harp on her brother didn't want to mess with her.

"Good" said Ginny sitting back on one of the pillows. Crookshanks crawled over to her and rubbed his head against her stomach. She started to pet the car absently.

Hermione didn't want to go into detail with one incident only a few days ago. Some things were too private and even embarrassing to go into detail.

"That's not all, is it?" asked Ginny. The girl could spot a lie easily too.

"Well we all know about Durmstrang and their policy"

Ginny nodded.

"So what if his parents are the same way?" wondered Hermione. "He wants me to meet them, but what if they don't like me. You've read the interviews. They're really strict and already know who they want for their son"

It was true…since now the Wizarding World was in trouble Viktor was expected to settle down especially since he was due for marriage.

"If you being a muggle born doesn't mean anything to Viktor most likely it wouldn't mean anything to his parents" said Ginny. "I mean take for example…Draco Malfoy"

Hermione made gagging noises.

"He was raised to hate blood traitors and muggle borns. His father is basically Satan himself"

Hermione stifled a laugh. "Yeah well that makes me feel better. I just hope that Viktor's parents aren't Death Eaters"

"So he invited you for next summer?"

Hermione shook her head as she finished slipping on her black nightie.

"The day after Christmas" she answered. "It would only be for a couple days"

"You would be nuts not to take advantage of it" noted Ginny. "If it was me I would go"

Noticing the thoughtful and weary appearance of her friend, Ginny said her goodnight and exited the room leaving Hermione to go over their conversation. She still didn't feel comfortable enough to go to Bulgaria. In truth she was frightened. Hermione lay in her bed and snuggled under the covers. She leaned over and switched off the lamp.

Crookshanks was just at the foot of the bed looking at her with his glowing yellow eyes.

"You think I should go?" asked Hermione staring at her cat. Crookshanks yawned and placed his head down.

Sighing Hermione lay down and fell to sleep almost immediately.

_Next Morning…  
The Great Hall_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked into the Great Hall the next morning ready to indulge in Hogwarts breakfast. As soon as they walked in different people glanced at the four of them and started whispering.

"Nothing new" muttered Ron. He glanced at Harry. "The fuss is probably all about you"  
Hermione detected some bitterness in Ron's voice but apparently Harry hadn't.

"About The Ministry I suppose" said Harry gloomily. Hermione looked at Harry sympathetically. He was never going to get over Sirius.

"I don't think Harry's the name on everyone's tongue" interjected Ginny as she nudged Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ginny questioningly as they took a seat on the bench with the other sixth years. Ron who had situated himself next to Hermione was shoved over by Lavender Brown. Parvati Patil shoved Harry who was sitting across the table aside. Ginny raised an eyebrow as several other girls sat by Hermione at the table.

"Morning Hermione" greeted Lavender with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you want Lavender?" asked Ginny annoyed at all the girls staring at her friend so fascinating.

"Nothing Gin" replied Lavender sweetly. "Can't I try to make conversation"

"Maybe if there were no intentions behind it" said Ginny mocking Lavender's batting of the eyelashes movement. "And it's Gin-ny"

Lavender chose to ignore her and turned to Hermione who suddenly found her eggs interesting.

"So Hermione how's Viktor?" asked Lavender curiously and moving closer to the brunette.

Hermione looked up from her food and raised an eyebrow. "He is just fine, he's in Bulgaria training for the upcoming Quidditch season"

"Must everything now revolve around Vicky?" drawled Ron.

"Don't call him that, Ron" snapped Hermione.

Ginny kicked Ron in the shin.

"Ow!" cried Ron rubbing his shin.

"Move over mate" said Harry looking annoyed at Parvati who was sucking up all the space. Ron shifted over.

"Yeah yeah everyone knows that" said Parvati waving her hand.

"We mean how is he at shagging" stated Lavender simply.

Hermione dropped her fork and choked on her eggs. Vicky Frobisher patted Hermione in the back. Ron spit out the pumpkin juice causing Ginny to cry out as Harry stared at Hermione in surprised. Hermione looked flustered.

"Bloody hell Ronald!" cried Ginny as she whipped out her wand and proceeded to clean her robes.

Parvati proceeded to giggle.

"Viktor and I have not shagged" said Hermione hotly. "Not please proceed to mind your own business and let me eat my breakfast in peace you nosey twits"

Ginny raised her eyebrows and she bet Hermione wished she could curse those girls into oblivion.

"Looks like Miss Bucktooth know it all is too good for anyone else" stated Parvati flippant.

"I think you should leave and go sit where you were" said Harry.

Lavender got up from the bench as did the other girls and Parvati.

"Everyone knows Hermione's such a prude anyway" said Lavender walking away. "I don't know why Pansy told us she lost her virginity"

The other girls laughed. Hermione looked down back at her plate as Ron shifted closer. His face turned back to normal color.

"Don't mind those girls" said Ron softly as he rubbed her back. "They're just jealous because they have to put on pounds of makeup for someone to notice them"

"Exactly" assured Harry.

A little while later after a few more words by Dumbledore Hermione waiting anxiously for her timetable. People who had already received them were making their way to class. She had to convince Ginny not to use any of her brother's Never-Ending Itching Powder on the Gryffindor girls.

"Ah Miss Granger" stated Professor McGonagal firmly. "No surprise here. You did extremely well on your O.W.L.S. Hope you have thought of a future profession this past summer"

"Yes, but I haven't made a definite choice. There's so many occupations out there" replied Hermione. Taking S.P.E.W publicly stood up in her mind.

"Here you are then, all class choices have been approved" she said handing Hermione her timetable.

_History of Magic (Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs)  
Charms (Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff)  
Advanced Potions (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin)  
Free Period  
Defense Against the Dark Arts (Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff)  
Lunch  
N.E.W.T Transfiguration (Slytherin, Gryffindor)  
Astronomy (Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor)  
Herbology (Ravenclaw, Gryffindor)_

"Good luck with Advanced Potions Hermione" warned Ron. "There's usually 3 people left in that class by the end of the year and only because they missed the date to drop the class"

"I think I can handle Professor Snape and anything he has to throw at me" said Hermione confidently. She got up from the bench. "I'll see all of you later

End of Chapter 2


	3. Another Ron and Hermione Quarrel

-1Chapter 3:

"Silent Spells!" cried Ron frustrated. "Bloody hell I still have trouble with them verbally"

"It is pretty difficult" said Hermione turning the corner on her way to Advanced Potions.

Harry and Ron were going to go to their Free Period in The Great Hall.

"You at least mastered the first spell by the end of class" said Harry.

"Yes and now I have a huge migraine" muttered Hermione. "And everyone keeps looking at me with this weird fascination or these disgusted looks"

"Is that anything new from the last couple of years?" asked Harry. "At some point you'll get used to it"

"Right" said Ron rolling his eyes. "Harry's a hero, and you're dating the best Seeker in the world. What should I do to get finally noticed around here?"

Hermione and Harry both looked at Ron surprised.

"You are noticed" said Hermione. "And trust me you don't want to be the center of everyone's conversation"

"Yes the popular life is so hard"

"Ron you're getting a little out of line" seethed Harry. Sometimes Ron would stick his foot in his mouth for the longest time.

Hermione scoffed and stopped in front of the dungeons.

"Popular! Everyone just wants to use me to see or hear from Viktor" said Hermione. "I have never felt so magnified in my life. I guess it's like walking in your shoes"

She nodded to Harry.

"Well Hermione you only brought this upon yourself so I really don't want my year filled with complaints, or you chatting it up about Viktor" said Ron nastily.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter" drawled a voice behind them.

The trio whipped around to see Professor standing there with a grim look on his face. Harry glared at his former Professor.

"I believe your class is the next block" said Professor Snape. "It's a shame I have to deal with Miss Granger and despite her new relationship I hope she understands she won't be treated any differently"

"Well good thing I wasn't expecting it" said Hermione.

"Good luck Hermione" said Harry pointedly.

"Thanks" said Hermione staring at Ron as he walked off.

Harry ran after Ron as Hermione walked into the dim, and dingy classroom.

"Third row, second chair Miss Granger" ordered Snape without a glance in her direction.

Hermione walked to the table fit for two and sat in the second chair. Ron and Harry of course would not be joining her this year and Hermione hoped they would be okay without her help. She figured this separation was for the best. After all Ron was really starting to get on her nerves and his sudden dislike for Viktor was something she wasn't going to tolerate.

If Ron had a problem with Viktor he would have to deal with that on his on time and keep it to himself. She looked around. Hannah Abbot was walking towards her almost excitedly. Hermione closed her eyes and groaned.

"Oh Hermione fancy seeing you here though I shouldn't be surprised" laughed Hannah.

Hermione put on a fake smile. "Yes well I studied hard last year"

"Well anyway I know we're not the best of friends only a couple study sessions here and there" stated Hannah as she dug in her bag. "But I was wondering if you could…bullocks where is it. Ah, there it is"

She pulled out a picture and handed it to Hermione. It was of Viktor flying in a straight line his hand outstretched to catch the snitch. He would turn his head sideways ever so often, wink and smile.

"Well my little brother's birthday is coming up in a week and I was wondering if you could ask Viktor to sign it for him" wondered Hannah.

Hermione sighed. "Hannah I don't know. Why don't you send it to the fan address?"

"That would take way too long" said Hannah a little too loudly. "I'm trying to find the perfect gift for him and now he has this sudden fascination with Viktor Krum. Oh please Hermione this would mean a lot to me…and him"

"What's his name?" asked Hermione screaming inside.

"Damien and he's turning 7" replied Hannah with a large smile. "This means wonders Hermione thank you"

"Hmm is Granger using her relationship with Viktor Krum to gain fast autographs and merchandise?" came an all too annoying and familiar voice.

Hannah turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Draco" said Hannah.

"I believe your in my seat Hannah" said Draco pointedly.

Hermione opened her mouth. "You're sitting here!"

Draco stepped aside and Hannah walked to her seat.

"Yes Granger, as much as it appalls me I'm not about to argue and get points docked off the first day" drawled Draco as he slammed his bag on the table. He sat down heavily and put his feet up on the table.

As soon as he did Professor Snape slammed the door and strode down the aisle.

"Feet off the table Mr. Malfoy" commanded Snape. "This is not the common room"

Draco rolled his eyes and obeyed. Hermione continued to scowl in annoyance. Professor Snape grabbed a clipboard and glanced around the empty classroom.

"5 students" he murmured. "No surprise there"

He looked at them all in the eye. Only Hermione and Draco seemed unnerved by Professor Snape's dark glare. Hermione was the only Gryffindor in the classroom. She knew there were others that made the grades to be in the class, but opted not to take it for Professor Snape was very intimidating. Looking around her she saw of course Ravenclaw Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil as her partner. And behind her and Draco was the only Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan. Hermione turned back around to face the front.

"This year we will be concocting the most difficult and risky potions" said Professor Snape. "The tests will be difficult and I will not tolerate any tom-foolery in here, or disruptions"

He glanced at Draco and Hermione who both looked to each other heatedly.

"Take out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink" commanded Snape as he readied his projector. "Our first potion will be Felix Felicis"

_Gryffindor Common Room…_

"Hermione you have another one" called Neville Longbottom as he made his way towards the brunette witch. Hermione was sitting on a chair near the fireplace engrossed in her Hogwarts, a History.

Harry and Ginny were engaging in a battle of Wizards Chess, and Ron was doing his homework…at least the best he could. Hermione looked up as Neville held out another Viktor publicity photo. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She wondered whether Hannah had blabbed about her agreeing to send the picture to Viktor.

So far since she has been in the common room Hermione had been receiving all kinds of things that people wanted her to give to Viktor. Golden Snitches…apparent love letters, publicity photos, Quidditch magazines, a couple brooms, and even girls' underwear.

Where was the respect?

"I'll put them with the others then" remarked Neville.

Neville walked to the large empty box where all the rest of the fan stuff sat. He tossed the picture inside and went back to join Hermione and the others. Ron glanced at Hermione and the looked away. He wasn't going to apologize for anything.

"Beat you again Harry Potter!" gloated Ginny.

"I could never beat a Weasley at Wizards Chest" sighed Harry with a playful smile. He stood up.

"Did you do your homework, Harry?" asked Hermione not turning away from her book.

Harry groaned and Ron looked up at him.

"I'll go get it now" said Harry rushing off to the boys dormitory.

Ginny sat there near the fireplace looking at her brother and her best friend. She could only imagine how Harry felt every time Hermione and Ron fought.

"Bullocks forget it!" cried Ron in frustration. "Ginny you think you can help me with this Charms homework"

Ginny looked nervously at Hermione who made eye contact with her. Hermione looked slightly hurt.

"I was going to head to bed, why don't you ask Hermione" suggested Ginny while faking a yawn.

"It's 8 o'clock Ginny" Ron pointed out. "I hardly think you're going to bed, and plus Hermione's busy. I would want to take up her time"

"Good point _Ronald_" responded Hermione. "By the time you understood Charms I would be married with children"

Ron scoffed as he face her. "Oh and who would be the lucky husband. Viktor Krum!…"

Other Gryffindors in the Common Room turned to look at the dueling duo. Harry walked back with his books and stopped to see Ron and Hermione glaring daggers at each other. Seething words that Harry couldn't quite here were exchanged before Hermione slammed her book shut. She got up and walked towards her bedroom. She stalked past Harry and Lavender Brown who was staring on with intense interest. Hermione stopped at the stairs and turned. Those close to her could see unshed tears in her eyes.

"Let me tell you Ron, that it wouldn't be you"

With that she went up the stairs and into her bedroom with a final slam of her door.

"Nice going you prat!" scolded Ginny. "You just threw your chance with Hermione away"

_Hermione's Bedroom_

Hermione angrily wiped her tears away while getting out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. She was stalking towards her desk. Hermione was so angry that Crookshanks wouldn't even go and greet her. He stayed in his little bed in the corner.

She sat at the desk and dipped her quill into the ink.

_Dear Viktor,_

_My first day wasn't what I thought it would be. For one thing the attention here is worse than Diagon Alley. The Slytherin Girls think I paid you, or put you under a spell. The Gryffindor girls think I slept with you a rumor started by Pansy Parkinson. Oh and now everyone is sending me their memorabilia for you to sign. I'm losing one of my best friends, because of this relationship. I wish I could have the summer back. I wish we could go away. I miss you already and I don't think I can wait much longer to see you…_

Hermione stopped writing and picked up her wand that was placed above the parchment. She muttered a spell and the writing disappeared. Taking another breath she dipped her quill into the ink.

_Dear Viktor,_

_My first day was great everything I thought it would be…_


End file.
